


The Bloody Boys [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Iemitsu doesn't know, Mispronounciations, Nana is a serial killer, Neither did Xanxus, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reborn didn't sign up for this, Tsuna and his friends are Varia Fanboys, and they'd like to keep it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Nana heralds from a family of serial killers. She neglects to mention this to her husband, but when Iemitsu makes it clear he doesn’t expect Tsuna to join his family, Nana brings him into hers.This becomes a problem when Iemitsu changes his mind...





	The Bloody Boys [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bloody Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500644) by [Luki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki). 



> I think I mispronounced every Italian-based word or name in here at least three different ways. I am unashamed of this; please don't comment on it. As I've gotten further into the fandom I've figured out how things are pronounced; so future podfics in this fandom won't have this problem.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/The%20Bloody%20Boys.mp3) | 1:54:54 | 158.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Bad Blood_ by Bastille

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
